1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to instrumentation and methods for confirming that the edentulous space between teeth has the minimum distance necessary for the placement of one or more implants.
2. State of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,940 to Gordils provides an instrument for identifying marks that define locations at which placed dental implants will have a minimum desired distance therebetween and relative to neighboring teeth.
However, it is also important to provide guidance as to where to place such marks along the alveolar rim in the bucco-lingual dimension.
Furthermore, it is important to provide guidance with respect to centralization of the distance between two teeth for the implant placement.
In many cases the distance between two teeth can be insufficient for one or two implants, which could generate an exaggerated proximity between the implant(s) and the neighboring teeth, obstructing the prosthetic restoration and creating hygiene problems which may compromise the case prognosis.
The implants are small titanium cylinders that behave as an artificial root, and they may provide:
a method to anchor total upper and lower removable prosthetics;
a method to place total or partial fixed prosthetics; and
a method to replace a single tooth.
Step-by-step clinical procedures for use of the implant are:
a) Pre-Medication;
b) Anesthesia;
c) Elevation of the total thickness flap;
d) Placement of the surgical splint;
e) Marking of the implant location;
f) Use of Pilot Drill;
g) Use of progressive diameter drills until reaching the diameter of the selected implant;
h) Placement of the implant; and
i) Second surgical phase for the placement of healing devices once the bone integration period as elapsed.
To these ends, the instrument of co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,940 has a first sheet which has a centered perforation joined by an extension to a second, larger sheet which has two perforations and, from the larger sheet, an extension joining it to a handle for a process verifying space between teeth. However, the first and second sheets have only their shapes to determine their verification positions and, therefore can be axially offset from one sheet to the other or angularly offset out of their verification positions.